Various techniques are used to display content of storage devices. As one example, tables display visual representations of a relatively large amounts of information provided in cells across multiple columns and rows. This information, however, can be difficult to quickly discern. Further, large tables can utilize much space on a display. As another example, storage trees provide a simple representation of information that is quickly to discern. Information presented in trees provides relatively limited detail.
Users can benefit from a graphical user interface that displays data so relevant information is easily and quickly discernable.